A stylists Life Cinnas Story
by Nymerya
Summary: The story plays during Catching Fire. Its written in the POV of my OC and Cinnas Girlfriend Filany. What happens to Cinna after he helps Katniss and the Capitol takes him away as she enters the arena? No, he is not dead.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fanfiction so please go a little easy on me (; It's about Cinna and my OC Nymeria.

They have met a couple yers ago and they already were a couple when Katniss entered the 74th Hunger Games. My story Starts whith the 75th . Why? Cause I feel like it thats why.(; One day I'll probably write their whole story but not right now.

Please and Enjoy and REWIEW :) oh and my excuse for my horrible language skills: I'm german go easy on it please ;)

Chapter one.

„_When my hair is done, I find Cinna and Nymeria downstairs in the living room, and just the sight of him makes me feel more hopeful."_

„Katniss!" I jump off the couch to hug my friend. How I missed her. Katniss hugs me back and then smiles at me. Not the fake smile she puts up for everyone else from the capitol but the real smile she has for her friends like Cinna, Peeta, Haymitch, Gale and well, Me. „I missed you." she says. „i missed you too Kat." Then Cinna comes and they embrace each other warmly.

Katniss looks at one of the sketchbooks Cinna has arranged in the living room along with some manakins, fabrics and clothings. As she picks it up she grins and turns to Cinna „You know, I think i show a lot of promise, don't I?" I laugh. „She seems better then you Cin." I wink at Her. „Oh dear." He puts his arm around my shoulders. „you better shut up or I'll ask Flavius, Venia and Octavia to pimp your style a little bit, oh and you!" He says tossing a boundle of clothes at Katniss:"Get dressed you worthless thing!".

It's true. For being a stylists girlfriend and living in the Capitol my style is horribly plane. My brown hair is cut very short because i don't want people like my friend Flavius to mess with it. I am not very tall and according to Cinna and Octavia I look like I was from District 12 because I have no boobs and eventhough I eat a lot I am quite a 'stick' to quote Octavia. Since I don't really like bright colors and extravagancy I prefer wearing black shirts, blazers and jeans. The only thing about me that actually sticks out is my left hand and wrist because its covered with ornaments, flowers, twirls and other embellishments. My tattos were inspired by Indian henna tattos which I read about in one of Cinnas fashion Magazines. „Oh please don't" I laugh. „I think thats a fabulous Idea!" Katniss smirks. „Then you'll get to feel how they torture me!" I grin. „It's a loving kind of torture." Cinna says. Then him and Katniss sit down to talk about her talent. I leave them alone to give them time to catch up and because i don't want to interrupt them. As I walk past the door it burts open and Effie pops in. „The Cameras are here!" She twitters. „Cinna, Katniss! They are here!" She passes me and hurries into the living room followed by some camera people. I follow her back into the living room where everything is getting ready to be on air. As Katniss reads Cinnas cards they film the room and the designs. Cinna and I are waiting in the doorframe. „she's doing good." I whisper. „actually sounds like she's a bit passionate about it" he just nods and I see that his thoughts are somewhere else. „cinna?" He shakes his head for a second and his blurred stare goes back to normal. „Ja, sorry i was thinking about some stuff what were you..." he answers with an apollogetic smile as he gets interrupted by Effie. „Ok so now we are ready for some outdoor shoots. Katniss remember! You are OH SO happy to go on this trip with Peeta!" She smiles but we all see her doubt in Kaniss' on camera Skills. Cinna hands her a fur coat. „Good luck girl on fire" he gives her an uplifting smile. I press her hand for a second. „smile. You look like you're about to walk through hell." „This is kind of the same, isn't it?" Then Effie showes her out of the door and the show begins. Cinna and I sit down in the living room as Prim comes in. I've never actually talked to Katniss sister. „hello." I smile. „you must be the most famous Primrose Everdeen." I try to start a conversation. „Yes I am. And you must be Cinna and Nymeria. Katniss told me about you." We talk for a while and I find that Katniss and her sister are complete opposides. Prim seems to be made to be with people. She is adorable and quirly and sweet and everyone just had to love her. I also thought about her in the arena for a second and the thought made me shiver. The whole Hunger Games were just a cruel and brutal copy of the roman 'bread and games' where they had Gladiators fight each other in an arena. It made me sick. And it made me feel guilty about living in the capitol again. I was twenty now so there was nothing to worrie about for me now even I'd still be where I was born but...no I didn't want to think about my past. I was here. I was with Cinna now. And a revolution was about to start. We both knew. I looked at him only to see that he was in deep thought again. This happened more and more these days. He'd just sit somewhere thinking about things and i never knew if i should be worried or not.

As the door opens again Katniss and Effie return and join us in the living room. „how was your on camera time?" I ask my friend. „ugh," she mumbles something then grabs one of the cookies on the table. The rest of the day is a blur. Everyone is packing and getting ready to go on the train tonight. Cinna recollects all his sketchbooks and cleans up the livingroom for Katniss' mom. Thats when I decide to go over to see Haymitch.

A/N – So i know my first chapter is kind of boring. I am trying to kind of get into the storyline -.- But I promise to get some more action in here soon! please tell me what you think :)

I don not own any of 'the hunger games' I'm just borrowing from suzanne collins :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Hey soo I decided that i am trying too hard to stick to Suzanne Collins storyline so I am going to write more of my FF now and get some more action in. I hope you get along with my OC. I LOVE cinna so much and i want to tell more about him or what I imagine him like so I created a person he loves to show his past and what happens with him wihle Katniss is in the arena. I also wanna put some emphasis on the planning of the revolution. Please rewiev! PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU ;)

Thank you SO much VampWolf92 for your review! I'm sorry that this chapter is less about Cinna but there will be more about the two of them soon. I hope you like it and keep reading :)

„Haymitch!" I was knocking on his door for about 5 minutes now. „I know you're there so if you don't open cause you're drunk I'll just come in. You know that the train for the victor tour is leaving in like an hour right?" God, I sounded like one dumb capitolian. For a minute i continued slamming my hands against the door. „HAYMITCH." I pressed against the door and-of course- it opened. „sure" i mumbled. „why would he lock the door..." I walked trough the entrance hall.

I haven't ever been here. It was weird to walk trough this house...I looked around. Wow. Did he ever clean? Like ever? I found the Victor in the kitchen, sitting at the table with, wow that was surprising, a cup of coffee. „haymitch?" I asked cautiously. He looked up. „Nymeria. When did you arrive?" He sounded weird. And surpringly sober. „this morning. Cinna and I helped katniss to get ready for her little camera act and then...I just wanted to say hi and...see if you were ready to go."  
„go and see a ton of people who have lost two kids of their districts and therefor hate our two victors? And too see some more suffering districts? Some more people opressed by the capitol...oh wow maybe coffee wasn't a good idea today."

„I think it was." i answered. I was really glad that he was sober to be honest. It was a moment of awkward silence. „it will change, right?" i asked him not really phrasing it as a question."yes it will. Katniss AND Peetas victory changed a lot. Snow is not happy i guess?"

„I don't know. But I doubt that he is...not after what happened."

He took a sip of his coffee. Another moment of awkward silence.  
„how" He cleared his throat „how are you and Cinna doing?"  
I looked at him. The question confused me a bit. He wasn't a smalltalk kind of person. But oh well, neither was I usually.  
„uhm..good. We're doing really good. Uhm..."

He got up ad hugged me thight. For a second i was puzzled but then I hugged him back. „I missed you dad" I whispered.

A/N hahahahaaaa now that changes things up huh? If you want to know how this goes on then PLEASE write me a rewiev :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N soo i hope you're not bored yet. Did you expect Haymitch to have a daugther? No? I didn't either. I don't really know how i came up with it since i had a whole page written and then I just deleted everything to write that one haha. Oh well here we go :)

_Flashback: Haymitch_

'Damn. God Damn, I have a daughter!' there was no other thought in my head than that. 'I have a child.' And the woman I had a child with...was taken away by the peace keepers. They had killed her. And it was my fault. All my fault. I looked at the little girl in the cradle and grabbed the bottle of wine on the shelf. I wasn't able to take care of a child. I took a sip. And another. No way. I couldn't see my daughter being reaped. And I know snow would somehow manage to get her name being drawn. Then it struck me. There was one thing i could do. I have been to the capitol every year. I am the only mentor in district 12. No one knew about the child. I knew people there. Maybe they would...Evangeline would...maybe she'd be safe there.  
I looked at the little girl. „nymeria" I whispered. That was the name Maysilee wanted her daughter to named. She had told him before she died. Everyone he loved was taken away by the capitol. And this girl would end up in the arena he knew it. There was a slight chance. The reaping waas tomorrow. He'd be on is way to the capitol tomorrow night. He could maybe safe her...He took another sip of the wine. He would safe her.

Nymeria:

It was good to actually see my dad not hiding it. I hadn't known until three years ago. My mother had told me that I was adoped then and for once it had actually made sense to me that I was diffrent then the other kids my age. That i was not overdressed and quirly all the time and that the games were not the greatest attraction for me. My mom and Haymitch had been friends and therfor i knew him my whole life. My mother visited with him every year when he came to the capitol and he would spent time with me aswell. I never thought that he'd be my father. But it made sense. And I loved him.

I left my fathers house short before the train left. At the station I found Cinna. He was talking to Flavius and Octavia. I walked up to join my friends. When he saw me approaching, Cinna gave me a smile. He knew where I had been. He knew everything about me. After my mom had told me the whole story I had something like a breakdown. And after a lot of hesitation i told him everything. And he didn't judge me. No he supported me.

„Hey there." he put his arm around me and I leaned against his shoulder. „oh my god!" Flavius exclaimed. „Where. Have. You. Been?! I was like looking for you e.v.e.r.y.w.h.e.r.e!" he put emphasis on every single letter. „I almost thought you's have gotten lost in this district." he winked. I laughed. Flavuis had been my friend for years and i loved him. He was a typical capitol person but at the same time he was all diffrent. „I was just walking around, exploring the district." I actually just wanted to talk to Cinna wherfor I was hoping that Flavius would get distracted by something else soon. „Darling, don't get mad at me but you could almost blend in here. I am not trying to be offensive here honey but really," He looked at Cinna „you tell her! I mean really hun, you are the girlfriend of the most famous stylist in the Capitol! You have to stand out some more." I smiled. How many times had i heard this? „I know." I grinned. „I'll have a serious conversation with her, I promise Flav!" he laughed a little. „good! If you'd excuse me now, this" he pointed at his face „is not happening itself." I laughed as he entered the train. „Sometimes i still wonder if he's gay..."Cinna grinned. „jeeze." I laughed and he kissed me. „we are leaving in about 15 minutes. Wanna go for a walk?" „yes!"

As we walked down the little way that was leading to the train station I could feel his eyes resting on me. „Nym, are you alright?" he asked. „ya of course.." I replied, not reallly knowing if that was the truth. „how was it? You hadn't really seen him in a while right?" „we've never actually talked about it, you know...and now. It was good. And seeing district 12...i mean." I paused."Cinna this is where I should have grown up. I should have lived here and my name should have been in the reaping bowl and...and" I broke up. I felt bad. Maybe a mother would still have her daughter if would have been here. What i would have been reaped? And not one of the girls that were dead now? „nym." he put his arms around me. I didn't realize that i was crying. „I feel guilty." I whispered against his chest. „Don't. What for, huh?" He asked. „what for?! My name would have been in te reaping bowl! My name could have been drawn and another girl might still be alive. I've lived a safe live while people here are starving every day. And..." I couldn't go on. „nym. Stop talking like that. You can't change anything about it. And you don't know if your name would have ever been drawn ok?" „yes." „just try to see the bright side. Your mom always raised you alone and now you have a dad. And you love him right? And i assume he loves you too. Cause no one could not love you. Got it? Hey!" Cinna looked me in the eyes. „Nym you always make me see the good side in things. So now do the same. For me ok?" „ok.." i mumbled. I feelt sick. „CINNA, NYMERIA! We're leaving! Come on! We will be late otherwise!" effies bright pink hair appeared at the train platform. She was waiving hysterically. Typical Effie. „come on. And don't worrie that much, ok?" he kissed me on the forhead, then took my hand and dragged me to the train.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – so i hope you're not bored of the story yet^^

Cinna:

It was intresting to see District 12. Where Katniss grew up. Where Nym should have grown up. What I had been representing with my outfits. I kinda wish I could have seen some more of it. But I would see all the other Districts now. I would see if the rumors were true. Since Katniss and Peeta won revolution was in the air that was not to doubt.  
I looked out of the window. District 12 was flying by. It wouldn't take long and we'd be in 11. It was a while until dinner so I let my thoughts just run trough my head.

I was worried about Nymeria. I have known her since both of us were about 6 years old. We grew up together basically and I hated seeing her upset. She has never been very self confident so i could see why this was a backstab for her but still...The deaths of the district 12 tributes were not her fault. I grabbed my sketchbook and let myself sink into one of the armchairs when it knocked on the door. „yes?" the door opened. „hey..." „Nym!" I got up. „hey, uhm am i bothering? I mena if you're busy," she looked at my sketchbook „i, can come back later." „you know," I walked up to her. „you're the biggest idiot i've ever met." I said and put my hands on her cheeks, pulling her gently closer.  
She looked down „I know..." I planted a kiss on her forhead. „I love you Nym. And you can always bother me, ok? Don't be such dummy." „sorry." She muttered and looked me in the eyes. „sometimes you just drive me crazy, you know." I smiled and kissed her softly. „i think I have that effect on people you know?" A tiny smile evolved on her face. Sucsess. I laughed. „yes you do." I placed my around her hips and pulled her closer. She flung her arms around my neck and just looked at me. „what?" I asked irritated. „Is there something in my face?!" „no. I am just being glad that i have you in my life. Simply that. Cause you are wonderful." And for the first time ever I thought about how grateful I was that Haymitch Abernathy decided that he wanted to protect his daughter, sending her to the only person he trusted in the capitol, the place he hated more than anything.

All of a sudden the door swung open and Effie pranced into the room. „Haymitch is driving me crazy! He won't talk to me about the speech our victors have to give in eleven! I mean we are almost there! I just want him to go over the notes i made for them but NO! He just lock himself up! I mean seriously? That is just rude! I came all the way to twelve for this and i mean i don't mind doing all of this of course not but a little help from their mentor would be highly apprechiated! I mena really..." she twittered on in her rage as if nothing else mattered. I looked at Nym. She was definatly amused. „I'll go talk to him Effie." She interrupted her in a way that sounded surprisingly polite. „Oh darling I apprechiate it but i don't think you could actually handle that grumpy old nut-hook. You know, it takes a lot of experience to deal with that kind of people. I mean i am not trying to be judgemental you know but people from district twelve usually are just rude." She fell into one of the armchairs, obviously exhausted. Nym smirked at me for a quick second. „Here, let me get you a some water Effie and then you can go over the speech you prepared with me, how does that sound huh?" I smiled at her. Effie oftentimes seemed like she really didn't had a lot of braincells but she was just actually blended by the capitol. I was sure that she was such a smart woman. „and I'll try my luck with Haymitch." The little girl stole a kiss from me, then she left the room. Sometimes she just confused me.

A/N – I know this is a very short chapter but i wanted to write a bit from Cinnas POV. Idk if that was a good idea...oh wells. Also, i am really sorry, that i didn't update in forever! School about killed me this week and my boss thought that I could totally work tons of extra hours. Life is unfair huh?(;


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Little time jump here^^

District Eleven had been a desater. Of course...what had happened hat been great for the rebellion but it was unfair what happened to the people after Katniss spoke and the man had whistled the mocking jay melody and lifted up his fingers. The other districts had not been less couragous. It was obvious that all of them were ready to fight. They wouldn't take the capitols lies for much longer. Or the hunger games... I looked over at Cinna who was talking to Plutarch. It seemed like just two people who were involved in the games chatting about this years attraction. I knew there was more behind their little conversation though. This year would be another quarter quell. I wondered how my dad was doing now that that was approaching. He'd definatly be THE attraction here in the capitol this year. I really missed Haymitch. When my mother told me the truth I wouldn't belive it at first. But now...Haymitch had visited us everytime he came back to the capitol. And everytime he'd spent a lot of time with me. More than the person whom I was told was my dad did. Gorgen Wellsbee. One of the Senators of the Capitol and huge fan of the hunger games. Every year he would help to organize everything. That was definatly more intresting than the daugther he had. Or the wife that was waiting at home. My mother was a good person. I never understood why she'd stay with a man like him. She was very down to earth for a capitol lady. Never would she wear real fancy dresses or huge accesories. Maybe that was the reason i used to be the „odd" one when I was younger. I smiled at that thought. Maybe she didn't want to dissapoint Haymitch...or maybe...ugh i had to stop brooding about all this. Fact was that Haymitch Abernathy was my father. That I was from District twelve. That I had known my father my whole life without knowing that he actually cared me. And that my name should have been in the reaping bowl every single year from my twelfth till my eighteenth birthday. It made me feel like a cheater. A coward. I shook my head. I didn't want to think about it again.  
My thoughts wandered back to the quarter quell. I wondered what kind of horrible punishment the capitol would figure out this year.  
Cinna and Plutarch shook hands and parted. I stood up from the bank i was sitting on and approached Cinna. His looks were strained as he walked towards me. „Cinn?" I bit my lip. His expression didn't give me a single clue about how their little conversation went. „Cinn, what did he" „Not here." He hissed, grabbed my hand started walking towards his appartment. „are you ok?" I gently squeezed his hand. My next thought was to slap myself. Really?! Are you ok?! Of course not.. he wouldn't be this stiff if he was. But i had to be patient for now.  
When he turned the key in his door and closed it behind us I couldn't hold on any longer „Did he know what they'll do this year? Did he tell you? Cinna what's going on?" He let himself fall on the couch, resting his head on his fists. „He doesn't know. He is the head gamemaker this year and HE doesn't know. We need some more information. Ugh. I mean he said that he thinks it's going to be something like the tributes have to choose one more person from their district to go with them. But he is not sure." I rested my hands on his knees, kneeling down in front of him. „We will be able to figure everything out Cin." „we'll know by next week." „what?" „the reaping is next week. Its so soon. And i know that this year is not going to be safe for Katniss. Not after what happened during the tour." „you're right. But this year is going to be diffrent. Not only because it's a quarter quell. We both know that." I lifted his chin up a little. „we don't even know if its true...what if Plutarch is a double agent? What if...i don't even want to think about that." „since when are you a doubter, huh?" I smiled trying to get his spirits back up. „i know, I know...you#re right. Sometimes it just seems...weird you know?" „I know..." I kissed him.

-_a week later_-

„_I am proud to announce this years QUARTER QUELL." _President snows voice cut through the excited, tense silence of the crowd of people as he pulled a little yellow envelope out of his jacket. „_we honor our third quarter quell on the 75__th__ anniversary. as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the capitol, the tributes will reaped from their excisting pool of victors!" _No. Taht was my only thought. I expected everything but that. I turned to look at cinna. His expression was emotionless. I thought about Katniss. About peeta. And about my dad. My father. no. No no no. I just found out about him they couldn't put him back into the arena. They couldn't put anyone back in there! The crowd on the TV was cheering. Excitement everywhere. I felt numb. My father was a victor. What if he was reaped. NO. Katniss was my friend. She was the only female victor in twelve. She would be forced to go back. I felt tears in my ice but i fought them back. I didn't deserve to cry. I was fine off. I was a capitolant. The selfhatred that grew in myself right now was tremendous. I was disgusted just by the thought. I shrugged when I felt something in my hand. Cinna crossed his fingers with mine as if he could read my mind. His eyes were still on the monitor and his face was still showing no expression but he pressed my hand thight. I knew he'd fight just as i knew that I would. I just didn't know how.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Ok so, first of all, SO MUCH THANKS to VampWolf92! Thank you for reading and for reviewing. Your lovely words keep me writing :) thank you sosososososo much!

I hope i am not screwing this all up haha. This is my first fanfiction btw :)

_God damn._I was pacing up and down in my living room. Seriously? Reaping the tributes from the remaining victors? No. No, Snow was taking it too far. I had never liked the games. It was disgusting. And now? I knew some of the tributes cause my 'father' had used his connections to get me an 'amazing' internship helping with the tributes. That idiot. Selfish, dumb .. „ARGHH" I fell on the couch, letting out a scream of frustration. This was too messed up. Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Felice, Carra, Renn, Finnick, Megs, Annie, Charlie and...my Dad. I had gotten to know them. At least a bit. Enough to care. All of them could be reaped. And die. Wasn't there supposed to be some kind of Plan?! I heard to door open and spun around.  
„Nym? Darling, Cinna texted me and...well, I saw snows announcement. Are you ok?" My Mom had entred my flat looking worried. She walked across the room and hugged me tight. „Ok? OK?!Mom!" I felt tears antering my eyes and bliked them down again as fast as i could. „I know..." „i know most of them. Katniss is my friend. So is Finnick, and Peeta and Renn. And...my Dad. Mom, what if they reap...ugh." I was 21 now. I wasn't supposed to be such a cry baby. I never cried, so why now? „I just got to know him as the person he actually is." She looked me with an apologetic glance in her eyes. „I am so sorry hun. I...i should have told you but...i...you see..." „mom, i don't blame you for anything ok? Infact, I understand why you didn't say anything. It is reasonable. Stop beating yourself up...it would have probably been worse for me if i had known all the time." I stared at the TV where they sent snows speech again, showing the awe reactions of the people at the town square. „disgusting" my mother muttered. She could have been my real mom. I had that thought all the time in the last couple of days and i was surprised that she wasn't. She hated the games, yet she was married to one of the head organizers of it, she was sassy, had her own mind, a brain and...she was so much like haymitch.  
„when do the reapings start?" „tomorrow morning..." I muttered. „You wanna come home with me tonight and stay in your old room?" „with my oh-so-amazing father at home? No, thanks mom." „nym, i know he hasn't been the best fath..." „he hasn't been one at all. He is a selfish ass. He forgot your Birthday every year! He is a game organizer! Mom! You deserve so much better." „Nymeria, I...I love you know that, right?" she whispered. I felt bad all of a sudden. „I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean it. I am just...Cinna is coming later i think" or hope, i added in my mind „so well just be here." „Ok. As long as you're not alone i am good." I leaned against her shoulder. „love you momma." I mumbled. „I love you too girly." she looked at her watch. „Darn. I told you fath.." she interrupted herself. „sorry, Michael, that i'd pick him up. I gotta get going. Text me tonight ok? I'll try and get ahold of your dad. Maybe you should too. Bye." She kissed my head, grabbed her bag and rushed out of the apartment.

Calling Haymitch might wasnt the worst Idea. If he had a phone. Katniss would probably not pick up. Not after snows speech and i couldn't be mad at her for that. I picked up the phone and dialed peetas number.  
„Peeta Mellark here, who is this?" a soundless voice answered.  
„Peeta? It's Nym. I...are you alright?" again damn! I wanted to slap my face. Of course he wasn't.

„Nym! I have been better you know. Are you alright? I havent talked to you since the tour of the victors!"  
„I know. I'm so sorry. And...i am so sorry for what happened."  
„it's not your fault. Well, it sucks that i have to go back to the arena. And i hate for katniss to have to go back in there but...i guess we angered Snow..." He tried to sound confident...good, strong Peeta.

„Wait, ho do you know it's you and not Haymitch?!"  
„I won't let Katniss go back in there without me protecting her. Even if i won't be reaped, I will volunteer. Plus..I think Haymitch had his fair share...his games were...this is really not fair."

„I am so sorry Peeta...I" I really didn't know what to say. How to find the right words. „you made it once. You can do it again. You guys will get out of there." I wondered if he figured that i was not only talking about him and katniss but also about my other friends.  
„again? Katniss will. I will take care of that, but me? The capitol wont let us get out of there again..."

„Peeta.."  
„dear, stop. Nym, thank you. Really. Your call means a lot."

„you're my friend peeta."  
„and you're mine."

„how are katniss and haymitch?"

„really, really drunk. I will have to go over again soon...they didn't take it easily. But don't worrie. I'll take care of them."

„how can you be so calm, so responisble? It's amazing. Astonishing actually."

Peeta laughed.  
„Well, someone has to be right? Nym, I love you but i really want to go over and look if they are ok. Can i call you ba...well actually...we'll see each other tomorrow night..."

his voice sounded a bit broken.

„Take care Peeta. Love you too! And tell them I called. And that I care ok?"

„sure will" he hung up.

Drunk. That sounded good actually. But no. I had to keep my head clear now.

A shower didn't sound too bad. As I turned the warm water on and let it drizzle on my face I realized how stiff I was. All my muscles were tense and I started massaging my aching left shoulder.

After a long time i turned the soothing, comfoting water off and redressed. It was 10pm already. When was cinna showing up? I crossed the living room and started searchig my kitchen for something to eat. I hadn't done any shopping in forever so all i found was a raspberry jogurth. I grabbed it and made my way to the living room couch where I turned the TV on for distraction. It was all about the quarter quell. Every channel. When I stopped at cesar flickermans show I saw Plutarch entering the stage. The guests were excited. He smiled and waved, then he greeted cesar and they started some dumb chatting about the reaping tomorrow. I muted the TV and grabbed my phone again. Just as I dialed his number, Finnicks face appeared on the screen as they were going over all the tributes that were still alive. _Hey there, it's Finnick Odair. If you call it must be urgent but unfortunatly i can't take your call right now, dear. I will call you back though if you give me your name. _He was with Annie i guessed. I didn't want to think about what she was gong trough. She already was instable and now this. The next face that appeared on screen was Renn's. He was a good loocking guy from district 11. I wondered if I should try and call him but he had never been fond of phone calls. We had been writing though. But a letter? Now? Bullshit.  
The door flew open and a person bursted into my home. „what the?!" I jumped up in shock and clinged to my spoon untill i realized that it was cinna. A really, really mad cinna. „Cin! You scared me to death!". „don't kill me!" he muttered ironically. Then he just pulled me in his arms and almost sqeezed me. „Cin" I grasped. „are you ok? What is..." He cut me off with a kiss. „mhhhmhmhmmngnn" I said kissing him back. When he released me i was puzzeled. „What is going on?" „all this is a mess. I have been talking to Plutarch all day and...ugh. 13 is not the most supportive district after all." „but...i thought. Wait what?" The rebellion is planned and this, this was the cherry on the ice cream. Thats it you know? But they don't really wnat to share their whole plan with us and they are unprepaired and this twist is just...I wnat to kill plutarch sometimes. He can be such an unreasonable idiot!" He buried his face in his palms as he sat down. I put my arm around his shoulders. „I talked to peeta today." „what?" „I called him" I said. „he decided to go back into to arena...to protect Katniss." „this is so messed up. The heads of the rebellion plan now might end up in the arena. That was not...supoosed to happen god damn!" Cinna wasn't usually a person to cuss. That was my occupation. „We can still do this. It just...well, the plan has to be made or changed or whatever...really fast." „I know. Thats what Plutarch and I have been working on all day." he looked at me. „we can do this. This has to stop. And after all, we have the mockingjay."


End file.
